


Everybody Wants To Rule The World

by AvatarAchrel



Series: Hiccup & Loki Trillogy [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Everybody Wants To Rule The World - Lorde, Fanvids, Gen, Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarAchrel/pseuds/AvatarAchrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Hiccup die. The question remains as to how that occurred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Wants To Rule The World

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me about the plot because I have no idea what I'm doing.


End file.
